


Descendants x Reader

by Marmii2703



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmii2703/pseuds/Marmii2703
Summary: A series of Descendants characters x reader chapters!! I take requests!!
Relationships: Audrey Rose (Disney) & Reader, Ben (Disney: Descendants)/Reader, Carlos de Vil/Reader, Evie (Disney)/Mal (Disney)/Reader, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil/Reader, Gil (Disney: Descendants)/Reader, Harry Hook/Reader, Jay/Reader, Uma (Disney)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Bad Feeling (Carlos x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Descendants 3. Carlos and you had been in a relationship since he arrived to Auradon. Audrey takes things too far.  
> Warning: Death of a character!!  
> It's a bit angsty but I swear it has a happy ending!! 
> 
> I don't own Descendants!!  
> Enjoy the reading!!

\- What happened?  
Was the first thing that Carlos asked when they saw everything Audrey had done. Some students were asleep but others were turned to stone.  
The Vks were surprised, I mean they all knew Audrey didn’t like them but to have this amount of hate inside?  
\- We have to stop her before she does something worse. – Mal said while walking past some sleeping students, and everyone, including Uma and her crew agreed. –  
After looking around for a while and not having any result in finding Doug, Ben or (Y/N), Carlos started to get worried. What if something terrible had happened to the love of his life? What if you were hurt? What if you were put to sleep somewhere dangerous? What if-----?  
Evie’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. She had a reassuring smile and a calm look on her face.  
\- She’ll be okay ‘Los. She’s strong and brave. We’ll find her along with Ben and Doug and we’ll stop Audrey together. Okay?  
\- Okay. You’re right Evie, she´s probably fine.  
In the end, everyone decided to go separate ways, the girls would go to Audrey's room to search for clues and the boys would look for Doug, Ben and (Y/N).  
\- So basically, we’re going with my idea.  
The exact same moment those words left Uma’s mouth; she and Mal started fighting over leadership…again, and their bickering was stopped by the one and only Carlos De Vil.  
\- Ladies!! You’re both pretty!! Can we go now? I don’t know about you Mal, but I want to know what the hell happened to my girlfriend!  
Okay, of all people Mal was not expecting sweet and caring Carlos to yell like that. This made her feel ashamed of herself. ‘Los was right, they had to look for the others, and there was no time to waste.  
\- You’re right ‘Los. I’m sorry. We will all meet again at E’s castle in 2 hours and share what we found.  
With that being said, the two groups headed separate ways.  
***************************************************************  
The only useful thing the girls found in Audrey’s room was her dairy in which she made pretty clear that she hated Mal and the Vks because ever since they’d got to Auradon, her perfect life started falling apart. So the girls decided to go back to Evie’s castle, and when they did…they found you. You were lying on the kitchen floor, your eyes closed. At first they thought you were asleep like most Auradon students and like Dizzy and the twins, but when they got closer they noticed you were awfully pale, and you had a small trace of blood coming from your forehead.  
Evie rushed to your side to see if you were okay and to wake you up, but the moment she tried to shook your shoulder, she noticed you were cold. Her eyes went wide and started panicking and checked your pulse… only to realize there was none. You were dead.  
Mal had been watching Evie and because she wasn’t saying anything, the purple haired girl was getting more anxious by the minute.  
(Y/N) is just asleep right? The blood on her forehead is just a small insignificant cut right? She’ll wake up any minute and ask where is Carlos right?  
But that trail of thought ended as soon as Evie started crying her eyes out. Both Uma and Mal rushed to her side.  
\- E… please say something; please say (Y/N) is going to be alright…  
\- M, she is dead. She has no pulse, her heart is not beating, she is pale and cold… Omg, I promised Carlos she was going to be fine. And now, she…she…  
Evie started crying even harder if that was even possible. Mal was hugging her as tight as she could. Meanwhile, Uma was frustrated and sad, she liked and respected you since the first time she had met you. I mean, who wouldn’t after seeing you calling Ben out about how he had almost forgotten the Vk project and that the Isle needed more resources in other to improve when you two were kidnapped six months ago. After that Uma, Harry and Gil had respected you. But now, you were gone. How on earth were they going to tell the boys? Harry and Gil had asked not so long ago if you could join the crew…Hell, how were they going to tell Carlos?  
Uma hugged Celia, who had been crying in silence and told her to go check on Dizzy and the twins and stay there, which she did. She was a kid, and too young to be witnessing something like this.  
***************************************************************  
After FINALLY finding Ben and Doug (who had been transformed into a beast and a dwarf) and turning them back to normal with enchanted lake water, the boys decided to go back to Evie’s castle and reunite with the girls.  
He hoped the girls had found you, because he couldn’t stop this bad feeling growing inside of him. Like something really bad had happened to you. He needed to know that you were okay. Even Dude was anxious. Fuck Jay was scared because of how quiet Carlos had been ever since they’d got back this afternoon.  
When they arrived to Evie’s place, everyone including Gil (who most of the time was clueless about pretty much everything) knew something fucked up had happened. The first thing they saw was Mal hugging a heartbroken crying Evie, Uma trying her best not to cry just like Mal and then they saw (Y/N)’s lifeless body.  
Carlos couldn’t even finish processing this scene because the moment Evie saw him; she freed herself from Mal’s embrace and run towards him giving him a suffocating hug.  
\- Carlos, I’m so sorry…we found her like this, we weren’t able to do anything, it was too late. I’m so so sorry ‘Los.  
It wasn’t until Evie stopped apologizing that the De Vil boy and the others realized the hard cold truth. (Y/N), daughter of Esmeralda and Phoebus, girlfriend of Carlos De Vil, and Ben personal assistant... had died.  
And that’s when Carlos’s mind broke. To him the room went silent, his brain shut down and because of it he started moving towards you like he was in automatic mode. As soon as he was next to you, he fell on his knees, his right hand reached your cold pale cheek and then…he started crying.  
It was a heartbroken scene; the blond was holding you, matching your foreheads together, crying his heart out and repeating the same question over and over… why.  
Jay and Ben were trying their best to get a hold of their emotions; they had to be strong for Mal’s, Evie’s and Carlos’s sake.  
Harry and Gil stood side to side to their captain, offering her a shoulder to cry on, trying to be strong for her even when they were just as sad as everyone else in the room; but Uma was too proud to cry in public, so she decided to hold their hands instead.  
Doug was trying to calm Evie down by hugging her and rubbing small circles in her back.  
Mal barely reacted when Ben reached out to grab her hand. She had a poker face, like she had gone numb.  
Dude was crying alongside his human friend, and never moved from his side.  
***************************************************************  
The next day, Hades was order to come to Auradon so he could save Audrey’s life. Nobody knew what had happened to you yet. Mal had the idea that if Hades could save Audrey maybe he could save you too, but it all depended on Audrey surviving the scepter’s curse. So, everyone decided that it would be for the best if Carlos waited in your room (where they had took you after Audrey was defeated), and only Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay and Doug waited for Hades arrival in Audrey’s room. The reason for this was that the moment Audrey woke up Carlos would be more than willing to kill her right in front of everybody, after all she was the reason his girlfriend was dead in the first place.  
And there he was, in your room, sitting in a chair next to your bed. Looking at you with sad puffy red eyes and grabbing your hand.  
\- I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you (Y/N)…Maybe if I had been there, things would be different and you’d be smiling at me with that beautiful smile of yours. I love you (Y/N)…please you can’t leave me like this… we have to go to visit your parents for the summer… you promised to give me a tour around Paris, meeting Quasimodo and visiting Notre Dame, remember? Then we would come back and you’d continuing being Ben’s assistant with his royal duties, and I would study in order to become a veterinarian…. – He didn’t realized when he started crying but he let the tears ran down his freckled cheeks – Please (Y/N)… I beg you… come back to me… I want to see your smile and beautiful (e/c) eyes again.  
After saying that, he heard the door opening reveling Evie, Mal, Ben, Jay and Hades. As soon as they entered the room, the De Vil boy stood from the chair and gave Hades some space so he could work.  
\- I’ll do my best kid. Can’t promise anything though.  
Carlos nodded at the God’s words, and started praying this would work. Then Hades started doing his job and the room went dark and blue due to his powers and a few minutes later… the natural color of your skin had returned, the wound in your head was gone and you were opening your eyes. When you saw everyone, you thank Hades for bringing you back, and started crying just like everyone else.  
Carlos didn’t even wait for you to try to sit in your bed; he ran towards you and hugged you like his life depended on it.  
\- Carlos, I’m glad you’re okay. – You said while hugging him back –  
\- Never scared me like that again. I can’t lose you (Y/N). I love you, I love you…I love you so much.  
You broke the embrace, grab his freckled cheeks with your hands and leaned closer so you could kiss him. He kissed you back in a gentle sweet way and then started showering you with small kisses.  
\- I love you (Y/N).  
\- I love you too ‘Los. 

The end.


	2. Strawberry Cake (Mal x Evie x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Descendants 1. Mal and the others go to the kitchen to bake the cookies for the love potion but when they arrive, they find the daughter of Robin Hood making a strawberry cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little girl x girl chapter!! If you don't like it, don't read it.  
> Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> I don't own Descendants! (Although if I did, everyone would be gay)

It was past curfew but that of course didn’t matter to you, after all being the daughter of the famous Robin Hood meant that you hardly cared about following the rules.  
You were cutting some strawberries for the cake you were making when you noticed that the new villain kids were at the kitchen door staring wide eyed at you. Probably because they had thought nobody was going to be in the kitchen at night.  
You’ve never met them officially so maybe this was a good opportunity to introduce yourself and maybe be friends, although you wouldn’t mind if the purple and the blue haired girls wanted something more than just a friendship with you. So, you put on your best smile and greeted the core four.  
\- Hi guys! My name is (Y/N) Hood! Pleased to meet you at last. Um, if you need to use the kitchen I’m almost finished. It will only take a few more minutes.  
\- You’re not going to ask why are we here in the middle of the night? – Was the first thing the purple haired girl blurt out. –  
\- It would be kind of hypocrite of me…. I mean I’m also here after curfew.  
After a few seconds of silence they finally walked in and gathered around you.  
\- I’m Mal, this is Evie, Jay and Carlos.  
\- So… what are you making (Y/N)? – Said Evie with a smile on her face. –  
\- I’m making a strawberry cake, that’s why I’m cutting these so I can mix them with cream and put everything inside the cake. If you want, you can have a slice once I finish.  
\- Really? – They all asked at the same time which made you giggle. –  
\- Sure! Oh, wait. Have you ever tried a strawberry?  
\- Only rotten ones. – Mal said –  
\- Oh well, that is about to change.  
You gave Carlos and Jay a strawberry so they could try it but with Mal and Evie you actually approached to them with 2 strawberries in your hand. Both had a puzzled look on their faces until you held the first strawberry near Mal’s face and she instantly blushed.  
\- Come on, open your mouth.  
She did as she was told and the next second you gently put the strawberry in her mouth with a smile on your face. Mal’s face was almost as red as a tomato but the moment she started to actually taste it she went from embarrassed to happy.  
Then it was Evie’s turn. Unlike Mal, instead of blushing, she gave you a playful smirk before opening her mouth and tasting the strawberry, and you ended up being the one blushing.  
After some minutes, you were all having a piece of cake while chatting and laughing. The Vks were really nice people; you couldn’t understand why some students were afraid of them. And you sure wanted to spend more time with them, especially Mal and Evie.  
\- Thanks for everything guys, I had a great time – You said while smiling at Mal and Evie’s direction. – I gotta get going but I’ll see you around! Bye!  
\- See ya! – They answered just before you had left the kitchen. –  
At that moment, Carlos, Jay and Evie started to prepare everything they needed for the love potion but Mal couldn’t stop staring at the door, until she was pulled out of her daze by Evie’s hand grabbing her own.  
\- M, can we keep her?  
\- Oh E, I thought you’d never ask.  
As soon as those words left Mal’s mouth, the blue haired girl gave her a kiss in the cheek.  
\- You’re the best girlfriend ever.  
\- I know. – Said the purple haired girl with a playful smirk. –

The end.


End file.
